


[REDACTED]

by TheGirlWithTheKite



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheKite/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheKite
Summary: What happened when Bitty visited Jack in Providence the first time





	

Bitty walked into Jack's apartment, he vaguely knew what it looked like from the Skype tour Jack had given him, but he didn't realize how spacious it would be. 

"Wow, Jack, this is something." He turned to Jack and smiled, and Jack smiled back shyly.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Bitty turned back to the apartment, his duffle swinging at his side. 

"The bedroom is down the hallway, follow me." Jack led the way down the darkened hallway, and Bitty followed, soaking in more of the apartment. 

Jack opened the door to the bedroom, and Bitty was suddenly jolted with the fact that this was  _Jack's room_ , and they were going to actually share the bed. Bitty turned to Jack, opening his mouth to say  _something_ but Jack was reaching out to Bitty. Reaching out to kiss him and [REDACTED].


End file.
